


You Know

by Plasmatic



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Its only marina hitting though, No Angst, PEARLINA CANON - Freeform, Pillow Fights, Social Media, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, this fic goes all around the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Pearl and Marina look at the comments after the Splatfest





	You Know

Pearl eyes wandered around her phone screen, a soft smile smeared across her face as she read all the positive comments about the latest Splatfest results on Inkstagram and Sqwitter . 

The dialogue at the end was all the talk to the participants of the last Splatfest; Chaos winning was little news compared to Pearl's words to Marina. She had never seen such positive comments about the two girls together; the amount of people expressing their happiness through art or messages was enough to drown out all the other demeaning messages that were ever made about her.

Pearl felt Marina's body lean over, tired of reading the Octoling book which now resided on the bedside cabinet to see the comments on the inklings screen; which prompted the small girl to snuggle into her wife comfortably like two puzzle pieces, as they both in a comfortable silence, read through all the optimistic posts. 

They both felt an overwhelming sense of relief from at least 20 minutes of scrolling as they both realised how supportive their fan base was; even already creating a ship name for the both of them, which left the two girls blushing sheepishly. "They took it better than I expected," Marina breaking the silence with soft giggles through her words as she read the comment section of a rather hysterical fanfiction, consisting of only two words. 

"Yeah 'Rina" the inkling said, not averting her gaze; as she went down to leave her own comment. It was interrupted however, by a pillow hitting her face , head on by a younger octoling, a smug look stained on her face. She was quick to land two more hits while her wife was off guard before Pearl grabbed the pillow.

"What was that f-" she was yet again interrupted by the taller girl, who quickly got her hands on her waist to start tickling her relentlessly; still a smug look etched on her face as she responded, "That is what you get for scaring me like that!" as Pearl started giggling endearingly, making the younger woman flush teal green; but left the opposite effect, as she started tickling harder with new confidence, "I thought you were going to break up with me you know!".

"BABY ITS TOO MUCH!" Pearl finally howled; making Marina shiver with a blush easily mistaken for a deep rash. It froze the octoling for a few seconds - and Pearl, taking advantage of the whole situation, lifted her back up and connected her lips with Marina's.

Marina felt paralyzed; but she was feeling a moment of pure bliss, feeling Pearl rubbing her hands across her back and the inklings tongue in her mouth. Cod. Unfortunately, Pearl pulled out of the kiss first, snapping Marina back into the harsh reality of not being able to make out with her wife all day; as Pearl slowly whispered into her ear. "I'd never break up with you; I can't be asked to fill in the divorce papers".

Marina smacked Pearl with her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this writing is really scrappy and goes all over the place; but I'm still on a sugar rush after the dialogue that came out omg. I'm definitely deleting this someday to revamp it haha.
> 
> Yes I quoted my own story in my own story, but a massive thank you on the amount of comments on PEARLINA CANON. It was definitely the last thing I was expecting; it beat Someday on its first day WHAT.
> 
> In a few days time I'll be back to my more vocabulish and punctious writing but please appreciate me in my vulnerable Pearlina state. Thank you!


End file.
